<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honesty by Jestana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679690">Honesty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana'>Jestana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2021 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Valhalla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After Sigurd is taken prisoner, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Hints at Polyamory negotiation, Takes place while Eivor is dreaming the Asgard Arc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:54:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While Eivor dreams, Petra and Randvi have a talk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eivor/Petra (Assassin's Creed), Petra/Eivor Varinsdottir, one side Randvi/Eivor Varinsdottir, one sided Eivor/Randvi (Assassin's Creed)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2021 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Femslash February</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Honesty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Femslash February 2021. The prompt was 'bedside'.</p><p>Sequel to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513850">Gone Swimming</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633613">Starlight</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Eivor still sleeps?" Randvi's question disturbed Petra as she sat cross-legged on Eivor's bed, her lover's head pillowed in her lap.</p><p>Sighing deeply, Petra nodded. "Aye, she still sleeps." A little plaintively, she asked, "Valka has no idea how long she'll sleep?"</p><p>"She'll sleep as long as necessary for the vision she needs to see," Randvi replied, perching on the stool beside the bed. Then she sighed, reaching out to tweak the fabric of Eivor's trousers, straightening the fabric. "It doesn't make the wait any easier to bear, does it?"</p><p>Petra shook her head, tracing her fingers over the raven tattoo that curved around Eivor's right ear, shorn hair bristly against her fingertips. "No, it doesn't. Still, it's rather nice to see her like this: so still and calm."</p><p>"Indeed. She has always been restless, preferring to be active and doing <i>something</i>." Randvi drew her hand back and clasped it with the other in her lap. "At least, that's what her foster father always said, and I've seen nothing to refute it, especially here in England."</p><p>Smiling faintly, Petra nodded her agreement. "I know she feels restless at night sometimes." She smoothed her hand along Eivor's braid, the dark brown hair sleek in the lamplight. "The way she explained it to me is that her mind never seems to stop working, even when she's exhausted and <i>knows</i> she needs to sleep."</p><p>"Are you speaking of a particular incident?" Randvi inquired, her expression polite, but Petra could see that her knuckles were white.</p><p>Carefully leaning over without moving Eivor, Petra covered Randvi's hands with hers. "Eivor told me about your day out before she left to join Sigurd in Oxenefordscire. That was very sweet of her to get you out of this longhouse for a bit."</p><p>"Yes, it was very lovely to spend time with her, away from alliances and responsibilities." Randvi sat very still now, her eyes on Petra's hand. "Like a dream. I...miss her when she's away arranging these alliances."</p><p>Petra squeezed Randvi's hands. "She misses you, too, always eager to talk to you when she returns from her trips across England."</p><p>"I don't hear any jealousy in your voice," Randvi observed, finally lifting her head to meet Petra's eyes with hope in hers.</p><p>Trying to convey reassurance in her smile and voice, Petra explained, "Because I'm <i>not</i> jealous of you and your friendship with Eivor. Why would I? She has a large heart, big enough for every person in this settlement."</p><p>"Though <i>some</i> have a larger share than others." Randvi seemed to hold her breath as she turned her hand over under Petra's and clasped it.</p><p>Resisting the impulse to cheer, Petra squeezed Randvi's hand again and gently set it in Eivor's where it lay palm-up on the bed. "I would not object if another had an equal share of her heart."</p><p>"Petra..." Her hand still in Eivor's, Randvi seemed at a loss for words, for once.</p><p>She laughed softly, touched by Randvi's hesitation. "Eivor told me about your kiss and conversation." Blushing, Randvi ducked her head. "Your feelings for Eivor must be very strong if you kissed her despite Sigurd and myself."</p><p>"I barely know my husband," Randvi whispered, her hand curling around Eivor's. "It hardly felt like a betrayal."</p><p>Petra bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from voicing her opinion of Sigurd's frequent absences to herself. "What of me?"</p><p>"I confess, I did not think of anyone except Eivor at first," Randvi confided, barely lifting her head enough to peer at Petra through her lashes. She offered an encouraging smile and Randvi continued. "The way she looked, standing there, atop that tower, the sunset seeming to set her ablaze with liquid fire... I could not resist the feelings that had been building for her. I <i>had</i> to kiss her. So I did."</p><p>She listened in silence, still smiling. "I don't blame you. Eivor is always beautiful and breathtaking. I can't help being drawn to her myself."</p><p>"There's a reason <i>you</i> share her bed and not I." Randvi sat up, withdrawing her hand from Eivor's. "You are free to pursue whom you wish. I have a crumbling marriage to a man who dreams of having and <i>being</i> more than he is."</p><p>Petra caught Randvi's hand once again. "Eivor cares deeply for you, I know she does. If the opportunity arises and you find yourself free to pursue whom you wish, don't hold back."</p><p>"You'd be <i>fine</i> with Eivor kissing another?" Randvi stared at her in surprise.</p><p>Holding Randvi's gaze with hers, Petra brought her hand up to kiss the back. "Only if the other person she kisses is you."</p><p>"I..." Randvi paused and cleared her throat. "I will keep what you said in mind. Excuse me."</p><p>With that, she stood up and left Eivor's room. Smiling, Petra turned her attention to Eivor. "You can stop faking now, my darling."</p><p>"You are devious, dearest," Eivor replied, her eyes drifting open to peer up at Petra.</p><p>Petra smiled and trailed her finger along the scar on Eivor's left cheek. "You <i>like</i> me devious."</p><p>"Indeed, I do." Eivor sat up and kissed her, warm and fond. "Perhaps you should invite Randvi to join you on a hunting trip or two."</p><p>She laughed, returning the kiss happily. "I already planned to, but it's good to know we had the same idea."</p><p>"Indeed." Kissing Petra one last time, Eivor reluctantly got up. "I need to speak with Valka while my vision is still fresh in my mind."</p><p>Petra nodded, standing up from the bed, too. "I understand. You know where you can find me."</p><p>With that, they left the room together, and then went their separate ways. Petra looked forward to getting to know Randvi better.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apparently, it <i>is</i> possible to be with both Randvi and Petra in-game, but it's an exploit and not a deliberate choice by the developers. So I'm fixing it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>